


Like Coming Home

by Savay



Series: 9 Days of Sense8 [4]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: 9daysofsense8, F/M, kalaapprecationday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savay/pseuds/Savay
Summary: When Felix comes to them, Kala feels like she’s regaining a piece of herself that she didn’t know was missing.  She doesn’t talk to him much, though.  Felix keeps asking about Wolfgang, and it hurts too much for her to talk about anything except how they’re going to save him.(Direct companion/sequel to "If the Positions Were Switched".  Written for #KalaAppreciationDay for #9DaysofSense8. #BringBackSense8, etc etc. Please contact me if you haven't seen the petition to renew the show yet.)





	Like Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Agh this is a couple hours late because I was having a shitty day, but better late than never, right? Sorry if this is sorta all over the place, I just really want Kala and Felix to be friends.
> 
> If you like it, consider reblogging on Tumblr! (http://timisaliar.tumblr.com/post/161610681882/like-coming-home)

When Wolfgang was first taken from them, the cluster hadn’t intended on bringing Felix into the fold.  It went unspoken that Wolfgang would have wanted his brother uninvolved, as far from danger as possible.

Sure, it would have been helpful for them to have had someone in Berlin to keep an eye on things for them, maybe even track down Lila if possible.  But the cluster works with what they have, Nomi and Bug hacking into the security systems in Wolfgang’s apartment building in the slim hope that someone from BPO will return there.

Instead, the only person they see is Felix.  He’s letting himself into Wolfgang’s building, and Kala can only shake her head.  “Of course he’s going to look for Wolfgang,” she says, looking over Nomi’s shoulder at her laptop monitor.

It’s not long before they’re all crowding around Bug, Nomi, and Amanita’s makeshift set-up to catch a glimpse of Felix.  Being on blockers doesn’t stop them from knowing that this is a member of their family.  It’s hard for them to watch.  Felix’s usual cocky façade drops as soon as he shuts Wolfgang’s door behind him, instantly replaced by a look of worry as he surveys the flat.  They see his face fall when he finds Wolfgang’s gun.

In the end, it’s Riley who breaks first.  “We can’t leave him like this,” she whispers.  Without speaking, Nomi is already pulling up a phone program on her computer, a one-use phone number at the ready.

\---

When Felix comes to them, Kala feels like she’s regaining a piece of herself that she didn’t know was missing.  She doesn’t talk to him much, though.  Felix keeps asking about Wolfgang, and it hurts too much for her to talk about anything except how they’re going to save him.  She mostly listens when the rest of the cluster explains things to Felix.  Kala doesn’t even really notice her eyes welling up until Riley hugs her, quietly asking if she’s okay.  Kala nods and wipes her eyes, then wraps her arms around Riley.  Their family is almost whole.  They just need to go find their last member.

\---

After they rescue Wolfgang, Kala’s not really sure how to act around Felix.  She could barely bring herself to speak to him before, and she feels a bit foolish to start now that’s already well acquainted with everyone else.

(A little part of her also worries that he won’t like her.  Kala’s not like the other women in Wolfgang and Felix’s lives.  What happens if the only family Wolfgang’s ever truly chosen for himself doesn’t think she’s good enough?)

Even when injured, Wolfgang is ever attentive to Kala’s moods.  Despite the blockers, it doesn’t take him long to notice that something is bothering her.  One night, after she’s dressed his wounds and crawled onto the mattress with him, he asks what it is.

“It’s nothing,” Kala says, but even she knows it doesn’t sound true when she says it.

Wolfgang raises his eyebrows.  “You’re a worse liar than me,” he teases.

“Impossible,” she says with a small smile, but she understands the sentiment.  She’s not sure why she ever thought she could hide anything from him.  “It’s Felix,” she sighs.

Wolfgang immediately tenses.  “What happened?  What did he say?”

Kala shakes her head.  “No, no.  He didn’t do anything wrong.  It was me.”

“What could you possibly have done?” he asks, bringing up one hand to stroke her cheek.

“I may have sort of avoided him,” she replies, sighing.  “He kept wanting to know things about how we all knew you and what we knew about you, and I couldn’t think of anything but getting you back.  It was too painful to think of anything else.”

Wolfgang leans in and kisses Kala tenderly, stopping that train of thought.  “I’m here now.  I’m not going anywhere.”  She nods, leaning her forehead against his.  “Don’t worry about Felix,” Wolfgang says.  “You’re not the first woman to avoid him.  He’ll get over it.”  At that, Kala giggles.

\---

The next day, Kala decides to hell with it.  If she can fly halfway across the world to save a man she’s never met, she can certainly handle talking to his best friend.  When she wakes up and sees that Felix is already eating breakfast, she decides now is a good a time as any.  She wants over and sits in the chair next to him.  “Would you mind passing the granola when you’re finished?” Kala asks casually, as if they have a wide variety of food choices.  (Dried goods were the gods’ gift to fugitives.) 

Felix looks up at her, surprised to hear her speak to him.  “Uh, yeah,” he replies after a moment, passing her the box.

“Thanks,” she says, giving him a small smile.  There are a few awkward moments of silence before Kala gets up the nerve to say anything else.  “I’m sorry, by the way.”

“What for?” Felix asks.

“Not really talking to you.  You reminded me too much of Wolfgang, and I was scared.”

Felix nods.  “I kind of figured there was something going on with the two of you.”

Kala nods shyly.  (She’s still not used to admitting her feelings for Wolfgang out loud to anyone but the cluster.  It’s strange, but it feels right.)  She eats some of her granola, thinking for a bit.  She figures if she’s doing this truth thing, she may as well go all the way.  “I know this whole thing is new for you and that you’ve never really met any of us before, but I feel like I’ve known you my whole life.”

“I guess that makes sense,” he says.

“Does it?”

“If you’re different versions of Wolfgang, then you _have_ known me your whole life,” Felix says with a grin.

Kala cracks a smile.  “That’s not exactly how it works, but I guess close enough,” she replies.  “We don’t know everything, but I can feel how much he cares about you.”

“We’re the only family we’ve got,” Felix responds out of reflex.  It only takes a second for him to realize that that’s not exactly true anymore.  “Or, well, he’s the only family I’ve got.  It looks like his got bigger while I wasn’t looking,” he jokes.

Kala shakes her head.  “If you’re Wolfgang’s family, you’re all of ours,” she says.

Felix smiles, a genuine smile instead of the normal sly grin he wears.  “Okay, now tell me the truth.  What did Wolfgang do to get someone like you?”

“What do you mean by that?” Kala asks.

“Oh, you know.  The women he’s into are usually….” Felix trails off, trying to find a polite way to put what he’s thinking

“More, uh, open?” Kala suggests.

Felix laughs again.  “I was going to say temporary.”  She knows what he means, but Kala still gives him a questioning look.  She doesn’t understand what he’s trying to get at.  “He’s never really done the relationship thing before, so I’m sure he’s a handful.  But you’re loyal, smart, _and_ hot.  There has to be a catch.”

“She’s married,” Wolfgang says, turning the corner at that moment.  The tone in his voice is teasing, making it clear to Kala he’s not all that upset about it anymore.  (She’s here with him, after all.  That’s what matters.)

Kala blushes and Felix gives an exaggerated gasp.  “You’re the other woman?” Felix asks Wolfgang, pretending to look scandalized.

“I’m afraid so,” Wolfgang says, putting on a fake somber look.  Both Kala and Felix laugh.

“I promise to divorce Rajan as soon as we’re not internationally-hunted fugitives, alright?” Kala says.

Felix smirks.  “Maybe you two are more alike than I thought.”  Now Wolfgang is laughing too, and Kala thinks it’s amazing how much being on the run with people she’s never met feels surprisingly like coming home.


End file.
